


Cruise Ship Scam

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: Fake Relationships Are Valid Too [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake Marriage, Game Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Their fake relationship goes to the next level.





	Cruise Ship Scam

Kim P.O.V.

“Ugh this is so nice. So glad I won this trip it’s literally perfect and exactly what I need.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure it is Princess, hopefully this doesn’t blow up in our faces.” Rolling my eyes at Trini and her tendency to be pessimistic I turn around to face her. 

“Oh sorry I won us a free trip on a cruise ship. Sorry we are now at sea with a nice drink coming our way soon with no care in the world for the next week. Sorry we can take a break from our ranger duties for once and we can just relax. I really don’t see how this could blow up in our faces, I really don’t. It’s just a nice vacation so can you please be thankful for it?” Sighing she looks me in the eyes. 

“Alright fine, you’re right. Thanks Kim for getting us this trip. I guess you are right, it can’t be that bad. Besides we already survived fake dating in front of your family how hard can it be to go on a cruise where no one knows who we are and won’t expect us to act like we are married?” It was nice to hear her finally agree with me and I would’ve been happy to gloat about that to her face but halfway through her talking I saw something on the counter in our room. It was a paper addressed to the winners of the newlywed free cruise contest I had won after signing up and lying about being engaged to Trini to even be considered. The letter said:  
‘Congratulations on Winning! We are so happy to have you on this cruise with us! We hope you have a fun time with the food and drink packages that came as part of the winnings. As you know there are many things to do not only at a port but also at sea, such as our many shows. One of which is the “Married Couple Show” where we have couples of differing lengths compete to see how time changes a relationship and how much you know each other. As winners of our newlyweds contest you are automatically selected as our youngest couple to participate. Can’t wait to see you at the theater tonight at 7, happy sailing!’

Oh good god. Not a competition to see how well we know each other. Trini is going to kill me, she was right this whole time and I just got her to say I was right! I mean this doesn’t sound too bad at least, we do spend almost all of our day together on a regular basis so we know pretty much everything about each other so we can crush this game no problem it will be just like at my family reunion. We definitely have this in the bag!

“Kim you have been way too quiet for too long after I just said that you are right. What happened?” Turning to her again I put a smile on my face trying to think of a way to say this that will make her not kill me slowly and painfully. 

“Ok wow you know me so well that this is going to be so easy. So here’s the thing I guess we are entered in a game show as a newlywed couple because of us winning the cruise. But we know each other so much that this is so easy we will be done in like 2 seconds and no one will give us a second glance. Trust me.” 

“Jesus Kim, that’s not how this works. Do you have any idea what any of these couple shows are like? They get like really sexual and you have to say some pretty embarrassing things. How in the world do I let you get me stuck in so many crazy positions like this?” Oh well I definitely did not know that about this show. I guess it could make sense but I never have been on a cruise before so I didn’t think about that. This is definitely going to be a very interesting vacation now. 

“Alright so that’s going to make this a little difficult I guess. But the show isn’t until tonight so we have time to make up answers or something. You know, just get our story straight. Just like old times.” Looking away from me Trini walks over to the couch and takes a seat as she heaves a huge sigh that I hope means she’s giving in to me and won’t make it too hard to get through the night. 

“Fine. Let’s look up what some common questions are for this and then decide on answers together. Try to base the answers on things that actually have happened so it’s easier to remember everything.” Smiling in victory to myself I grab my phone and skip over to sit down next to her. 

“Perfect let’s get started!”

Time skip to later that night, just in time for the show. 

Trini P.O.V. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our show tonight! I am your host and cruise director, James. This stage is about to be occupied by three different couples who are fighting to prove how much they know each other. Our first couple is Kimberly and Trini Hart! Come on down Kim and Trini, we are happy to see you here tonight! They have been married for three weeks. Our second couple is Jim and Taylor Crowe, who have been married for 24 years. And finally our third couple Beverly and Gene Svole. They have been married for 48 years. Can I please get a round of applause for our three couples tonight?” From the stage I look around at the audience to see most of the theater is filled with people. So glad to have a full house tonight to witness Kim and I failing at being a fake married couple. Oh well it’s too late to stop now and we are much too deep in the lie now to back out. 

“Ok I’m going to ask Kim, Taylor, and Beverly to please leave so we can start asking the first questions and then when you come out you will answer the same questions then we will reverse it and have the others go out and ask you a set of new questions. Everyone understand the premise? Ok time to start then!” When he says that all of the couples separate and the girls besides me leave. Sighing to myself I settle back into the plastic chair they have set up and try to prepare for everything that is about to happen. 

“Time for the first question! I will be starting with Trini but will switch up the order as we go through all the questions. Ok so first question is where did you and Kim have your first kiss?” Ok an easy one to start we already had this one set up from our first time faking a relationship. Sitting up straight in my chair I answer him. 

“Well James I have to admit our first kiss might not be as interesting as others but it is ours so that counts for something. But anyway we first kissed when I was waiting for her to finish up at work and I just couldn’t help myself, I just grabbed her and kissed her as soon as first saw her.” The audience laughed at the first part and awed when I told them the next part. Have to love having an adorable fabricated first kiss. If only it were real, but I know Kim doesn’t like me like that. Keeping my feelings from her keeps getting harder because she keeps getting us out into positions where we are pretending to be in love. Zach likes to tell me that I should stop being stupid and just tell her, that she wouldn’t keep asking me to do these things with her if she didn’t like me. I think she would just ask me out if she liked me though, instead of just repeatedly entering us into competitions. 

“Well that was a lovely answer Gene, it seems like Jim could learn a thing or two from you. Next question we will start with Jim now. What color underwear is your wife currently wearing?” Oh great, time for the more sexual questions to start. At least I know the answer to this one since I helped kim zip her dress and I could see her bra and underwear before it was fully zipped.

“Uhm, I think she has white underwear on?” Well Jim doesn’t seem to know, so I’m already doing better than him.

“Trini, what color is your wifes underwear?” My heart skipped a beat when he called Kim my wife.

“Right now she has on yellow underwear.” I smile to myself, yellow underwear because it’s my color. And she got me pink because it’s her color. For some reason we did a joke gift exchange with the boys at Christmas and we both ended up with each others gifts because Jason mislabeled the gifts that Zack bought and we just ended up never switching.

“You seem very confident about them being yellow Trini.” I smirk at him, time to make this seem a little suggestive.

“Well I did help her get dressed before this show. And that’s all I say about that since there are kids in the audience.” Everyone in the audience laughs at that and a few guys whistle. 

“Alright Gene, what color underwear is Beverly wearing?” He takes a second to think.

“My first thought was ‘Well I’m not sure if she is wearing any right now.’ but she would kill me for saying that so I’m pretty sure she is wearing white underwear.” Everyone including me starts to laugh really hard at that. This guy really doesn’t have a filter does he?

“Well thank you for that thought Gene. I’m going to stay with you for this next question which is the last one before we bring the ladies out. Alright Gene are you ready for this? What is the strangest place you and your wife have ever made whoopee?” Oh perfect, just the question I was waiting for. At least Kim and I came up with something for this.

“Well I’d have to say at a hotel room for our first time.” 

“Alright, keeping it classy. I can respect that. Now Jim here is your last chance at answering one of my questions. Let me know the strangest, weirdest, most wild place you and Taylor have ever done the deed.” Jim looks a little uncomfortable with this question.

“I’m going to have to say on a camping trip, in a cabin.” Ok now it’s my turn for this question.

“Alright Trini, you know the question and we will soon all know the answer.”

“Well might be a little weird to some people but it is on the edge of a cliff where I like to do yoga at an old abandoned mine. I know it’s not super safe but what can I say, when you get caught up in the moment it just happens.” And god did I wish it could just happen already. But I would never endanger my longest friendship like that. Sometimes I think Kim might like me back but then I remember that I’m just me and she’s so great that she would never actually waste her time on someone like me.

“Well I’d say that’s definitely the most interesting answer of that round. Alright, it is time to bring out the ladies and check their answers with yours.” All of the girls walk out at the same time and sit down. I lean over and whisper to Kim.

“We totally got this in the bag. All of those questions we either had answers to or I just knew about you. This is a piece of cake babe.” I kiss her cheek before pulling back and putting my arm around her shoulders. 

“Aww isn’t that adorable! You can tell who the newest couple is can’t you?” James asks the audience pointing at us as the audience awws and laughs with him. Say what you want about cruise directors but they sure are charismatic.

“Ok people time to start checking answers and find out what’s the truth. Taylor, where did you and Jim first kiss?” She smiles at the memory as she starts to answer.

“Oh we were at a pool party at my friends house and we had been flirting the whole day. Then he was walking me home afterwards and he didn’t even make it three houses away from my friends house before he kissed me.” The audience cheers to signify that they had matching answers.

“Well that might be right but that isn’t exactly what Jim said is it? No I believe he started talking about just not wanting to have to walk the full three streets over. Anyway, Kim it’s your turn.” Kim turns to me with a smile, knowing that I hate this part of our story.

“I had just gotten off work so I was looking and feeling a little tired and gross but excited to go home and hang out with Trini. She had come to pick me up and I guess I didn’t look that gross because she just rushed over and kissed me. Didn’t even say anything in greeting, just grabbed my face and kissed me.” Once again the audience laughs and cheers.

“Well done you too. Beverly what about you? Where did you and Gene have your first kiss?”

“Oh it was after our first date and he had walked me up to the front porch and kissed me. It was my first kiss ever.” That response gets a round of applause.

“See Jim, that’s how you walk a girl home. I’m pretty impressed though guys. Every couple got that one right. You would be surprised how easy it is to mess that one up for some couples. Starting with Kim now, what color is your underwear, we heard all about it earlier we just need to confirm?” She raises her eyebrows slightly looking at me.

“My underwear is yellow.” I laugh at the way the audience cheers when she says that, knowing they are thinking about the comment I made earlier. She gives me a questioning look and I just shrug at her trying to look innocent.

“Beverly what color is your underwear at this moment of time, assuming that you are wearing underwear.” The audience laughs once again at this.

“It is white, and of course I’m wearing underwear.” She turns to Gene and hits him on the arm, knowing that he had said something earlier.

“Now finally, Taylor, what is your underwear color of choice?” 

“My underwear is black.” The audience yells out “Boo” so they know they got that wrong.

“Alright last round before we switch who answers the questions and who goes into the small soundproof room. Beverly, where is the strangest place that you and Gene have ever made whoopee?” She blushes slightly before she answers.

“At a hotel I believe.” James smiles at her before moving on.

“Taylor, what about you and Jim?” She takes a moment to think about it.

“Probably in a cabin at a camping trip.” Kim grabs my hand and whispers in my ear.

“I don’t remember what we came up with.” I smirk back at her.

“Well, you can’t blame me if we lose then now can you little miss competitive?” She glares at me and tries to figure it out.

“Alright Kim, last one. Where is the strangest place you and Trini have made whoopee?” Suddenly her face lights up and I know she thought of the answer. Dang now she can blame me again if we end up losing.

“On a cliff edge where Trini likes to do yoga.” She blushes as she says it.

“That was a good start for all of the couples now lets have you guys leave and keep Kim, Taylor, and Beverly out here to ask the next round of questions.” As I get up to leave I kiss Kim on the back of her hand before letting go of her hand and walking off the stage with everyone else.

Kim P.O.V.

“I’m going to start with Beverly for this question. And the question is, what part, physically, of Gene is most attractive to you?” Ok this is an interesting question but I can handle this.

“Well I would have to say his smile. He always had such a nice smile when we first met and even to this day he still does.” Aw that is so adorable. I want to be that cute with Trini when we get old someday. I mean I know we would have to actually start dating before then however.

“Ok, thank you Beverly. Taylor, it is your turn to answer now.” I should probably start thinking about what I will say soon.

“Maybe this is weird but I like his hands the most. They are just so strong and when we hold hands it feels really nice.” Trini has nice hands too. Well she has nice everything let me be real with myself.

“Not sure I saw that coming. Kim, what about you? What do you find physically most attractive about Trini?” Ok, what can I say that Trini might guess. Also, how am I supposed to decide what I find most attractive about her when I find literally everything attractive? What is a girl supposed to do?

“I would have to say that her eyes are the most attractive part of her. They are so deep and expressive when I look into them.” I think that was good. I don’t know if Trini would be able to guess that but hopefully she can. And hopefully she won’t find that to be a weird answer.

“The second question is, what is your partner's ex girlfriends name? We will start with Taylor now.” Oh shit what do I say? Trini hasn’t officially dated anyone but I know she has talked to people. I remember because I really did not like her, she was so annoying. Oh dang was I jealous of her? How long have I liked Trini for?

“I’m not sure but I’m going to guess that her name was Alexa.” Well she does not seem positive about that answer at all.

“We will have to wait and see if that is right I guess. What is your answer Kim?” Ok I don’t remember that flings name so I guess I’m going with her not having an ex girlfriend.

“She doesn’t have an ex girlfriend, I’m the only person she has ever officially dated.” I really hope that Trini says the same thing as me.

“Well isn’t that cute. Beverly, what is Genes ex girlfriends name?” I only have one more question to get through and then Trinin will be back out here with me and then we will almost be done with this and after this she can’t be mad about it anymore.

“Well, we met when we were 16. So like Kim said about Trini, I’m the only person Gene has ever dated, he doesn’t have an ex girlfriend.” Aw they really are a cute old couple.

“Wow! Two in a row there. Our final question will start with Kim this time. So Kim, who is one person in Trini’s family that you do not like?” Oh this is kind of a tough question.

“I would have a hard time picking one person but I would have to say her mom.” Her brothers are cute and still talk to her but everyone else in her family isolated her when she officially came out to them. Her mother was the lead on that.

“Very interesting. Beverly, what about you?” It can’t be that interesting, I’m sure people say that all the time.

“His very annoying and nosey sister in law.” Ugh I hate nosey people.

“Can’t say I blame you. Taylor it is your turn to answer the final question now.” Alright almost done here.

“His sister can be a bit much at times I guess, but for the most part I love his family.” Oh sure you love his family, it didn’t take you long to say his sister.

“Alright it is now time to bring everyone else back out. Ok people, now we will go over the final answers then tally the amount of correct answers for all couples and add them up. Gene, what do you think Beverly finds most attractive about you, physically?” I grab Trini’s hand as soon as she sits because I missed having contact with her when she was gone.

“If I had to guess, I would say my legs back in the day. When we met I ran cross country.” Oh yikes that's awkward they don’t match.

“Oh that does not sound like a match. Trini, what do you think Kim said about you?” I stare at Trini trying to telepathically tell her what to say.

“Maybe my eyes? She is always telling me to take off my sunglasses when we take pictures together.” Holy hell that worked. Maybe we really can talk to each other through our minds. 

“Wow, good job Trini and Kim. Jim, what do you think Taylor said was the most attractive part of you?” Actually the more I think about her knowing what I’m thinking I don’t like that idea. What if she can see that I like her and she gets freaked out?

“I have no idea. Maybe my arms?” Why in the world would she like your arms Jim? There is no muscle.

“Oh that was a tough question there. Now moving on to the second question, Trini what is the name of your ex girlfriend?” Hopefully she takes it as an official ex and not some skank you hooked up with last.

“I don’t have an ex girlfriend.” Hell yes. Thank you god, we are so going to win this!

“That would have been bad if you had gotten that wrong. Jim, what is your ex girlfriends name?” Yeah that would have been really embarrassing if she had said a name.

“Her name is Sally.” Damn they really don’t know much about each other do they?

“Well you guys might have some talking to do after this. Gene how about you, what is the name of your ex, before Beverly.” He smiles and puts his arm around her.

“I never dated anyone before Beverly, she’s my one and only.” That was the most adorable thing ever.

“Perfect answer there. Final question now guys. Jim, if Taylor had to pick one person in your family to not like, who would it be?” Will they finally get one right this round?

“Maybe my nephew, because he is so young.” No I guess they will not.

“Well this is awkward. Who in your family does Beverly like least Gene?” Oh I hope they get this right.

“Like me, she doesn't like my sister in law.” We can still win if Trini gets this one right. But if we don’t win I wouldn’t mind losing to such a cute couple like Gene and Beverly.

“Ok, that was nice. Finally, Trini, who does Kim not like in your family?” Come on Trini, you got this.

“I would have to say my mom.” Yes! That’s my girl.

“As always you guys seem to be on the same page. Now It is time to tally the scores up and compare.” I smile at Trini and she rolls her eyes, knowing that I would be keeping track this whole time.

“And the winning couple is, Trini and Kim. Congratulations guys! I can see why you guys won the contest for this cruise. You really were made for each other.” We stand up and she pulls me in for a hug.

“Hey I told you we had this in the bag Princess. I believe we had a perfect game too.” She whispers into my ear. I smile at her and hold her tighter.

Shortly after we won the show and got ample applause from the audience for how well we knew each other we left the theater to get a drink and go for a walk. We hadn’t had much of a chance to explore the ship before we had to get ready for the shower earlier. Holding hands we walk to the top deck and make our way to the front of the ship. When we get there we take a moment to just stop and look out. The water looks so pretty in the dark lighting. You can just make out the waves rushing by as the cruise ship cuts through them at a fast speed. The sound of the waves roaring in our ears, making it harder to hear then normal but not so bad that we have to shout. Looking around there is nothing to see but ocean, it makes everything feel so small and insignificant. I’m in awe of this moment. Here with Trini, the girl I’m pretty sure I love, looking out at a vast ocean that has no end in sight. It’s so calming and I don’t want this moment to end.

“Well I guess what they say is true, best friends make the best relationships. Even when we didn’t have an answer prepared we still knew each other well enough to win that game.” I look over at Trini when she speaks to me. I’m overcome with the urge to kiss her. To grab her face and pull her close to me. Kiss her with every emotion I feel for her. Not pulling back to breathe because who cares about breathing when I’m kissing the girl of my dreams. Finally feeling her soft lips against my own. I find myself leaning in slightly before I pull back. I can’t do that, I can’t risk ruining our friendship because I stupidly went and fell in love with my best friend.

“Yeah I guess it is true Trini. Hey let's do the thing from the Titanic. I’m Rose and you are Jack. Get behind me.” I quickly change around the setting that was progressively getting too romantic for me. I grab her drink and put it down on the banister next to mine and step in front of her.

“Kim this isn’t even the right part of the boat. We can’t get to that front part for safety reasons.” Of course she would fight me about this.

“Yeah I think that that is stupid. What is the safety reason? Someone is going to fall in the water? News flash we are surrounded on the sides by only a bannister keeping people from falling off. If someone was going to be that clumsy and fall off they could do it literally anywhere else on the boat.” 

“Alright fine we can pretend to be Jack and Rose for a minute. But without the sinking ship and dying part.” I laugh and roll my eyes. 

“Yeah that would be preferred.”

-Five days later on a plane back home after the cruise-

Trini P.O.V.

That was the best week of my life. The game show was kind of a nerve wracking way to start off the trip but it ended up being fun. Throughout the cruise, on ship and at ports, people would recognize us from the show and say hi and tell us that they thought we were a cute couple or that we were goals. A few times people even bought us drinks because it was supposedly our honeymoon. Definitely not complaining about that. Everytime I think about that first night I think about how close I came to confessing my feelings to Kim. When we went on our walk I just felt like it was the perfect time and setting. But luckily for me Kim took away that chance for me. I can’t believe I almost ruined our friendship by doing something stupid like kissing her or even worse talking about feelings. She obviously doesn’t feel the same way about me. I’m sure we could have worked past it and our friendship could have been mostly salvaged, but nothing would’ve ever been the same. And it would have ruined the trip that she worked so hard to get for us. 

Besides that though, it was the most fun I have ever had in my entire life. We went out and saw all of the shows available, went to a fancy dinner every night, and just hung out by the pool when we were at sea. On the two days we were at a port we went to a beach, a bar, and shopping one day. Then the other day we went swimming with dolphins. I can’t remember the last time I smiled as much as I did on this vacation. Kim was so right, this was exactly what we needed to relax. And just like when we fake dated, faking a married couple was not hard at all. We just did everything we normally do, just with more hand holding and kisses that were on the hand, cheek, or forehead. However, as much fun as I had and as much as I wish it wasn’t over, I am also ready to go back home and see the boys. It has been fun just being with Kim but I miss my other best friends. Specifically the best friends I didn’t wish I was dating.

I look over to see that Kim has fallen asleep while watching a movie. She’s so beautiful, even while sleeping. I wish there was more to our relationship then just being friends. But I also treasure being in her life at all. I may never be able to date her but that’s ok as long as I can stay her friend. I’d rather have something than nothing at all. And I would never want to make her uncomfortable by trying to make a move on her when she is so obviously interested. I quickly kiss her forehead and resign myself to go back to just being her best friend. I hope someday I can get over her. And hopefully when I work through all of this she will never have known that I ever liked her, that would be way too embarrassing. I sigh to myself. I’m ready to go back home but I’m not sure if I will ever be ready to stop pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I gone too far with this? Is it now too ridiculous? I feel like it starts out awful and far too similar to the first part. But for some reason instead of deleting and starting over I just kept going with it. I think it may have marginally gotten better but also I still feel like it sucks. Also if in the middle it sucks really badly and starts to sound like it doesn't fit together I blame the tornado waring that interrupted my writing when I had to go to the stupid shelter area. Hopefully no one hated this enough to give up on this little mini series because I only have one part left and it is all outlined so the chances of me writing it and doing that soon are pretty good. Hopefully you guys don't hate this as much as I do. Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, everything.


End file.
